


Балет, пышечная и космическая слизь

by NichikN



Series: На каникулах [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Years, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: — …положа руку на сердце, великим спектаклем его не назовешь. Но выдающимся — вполне можно…— А? — Жан-Жак отрывается от программки.— Я говорю, — Гоша смакует коньяк, прикрывая глаза, — вам повезло увидеть классический балет в предновогоднюю неделю.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: На каникулах [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588279
Kudos: 2





	Балет, пышечная и космическая слизь

Всё сбылось.

Снег стаял.

Утро наступило.

Билеты раскупили.

— Нет, а чего вы хотели?! — Гоша на другой стороне Невы* колотит по буквам клавиатуры так, что слышно было бы и без телефона. — Предновогодняя неделя! Билеты берут заранее!

— Но у тебя же связи? — не доверяет Отабек.

— Связи работают хотя бы за сутки. Но никак не день в день!

Жан-Жак дожёвывает круассан всухомятку, скорее, пока не помер от голода. Смотрит в окно, на медленно пробуждающийся город. Фонари давно выключены, а солнце так и не продралось сквозь хмурую пелену неба. В окнах домов через одно горит свет.

Отабек шуршит за спиной: на сковороде шкворчит омлет, тостер нервно выплёвывает гренки, деловито булькает кофеварка. Кофе и кофеварку Отабек привёз с собой: порой тяга к комфорту проявляется в нём самым неожиданным образом.

— Да, мы поняли, — расслабленно улыбается Жан-Жак Гошиному ворчанию, — никакого «Щелкунчика», никакого «Лебединого озера». Мы всё просрали. То есть проспали.

Нет никакого «проспали».

И никаких чудесных сонных утренних объятий. Настенные часы настойчиво тикают, не разрешая провалиться обратно в сон. Отщёлкивают свои скудные секунды. Да подавитесь вы. Жан-Жак вдыхает прохладный из приоткрытого окна сквозняк, проводит рукой по холодной простыне рядом с собой. Неохотно открывает один глаз, чтобы рассмотреть пустой полумрак номера. Предрассветные сумерки обесцветили невнятный рисунок на стенах, маленькую кухню и дверь в ванную. Серое.

— Разбудил тебя?

Матрас за спиной прогибается, кровать жалобно вздыхает.

— Придурок, ты где был?!

Жан-Жак разворачивается, хватает добычу, затаскивает к себе под одеяло. Отабек в одном полотенце на плечах. Отабек весь взмыленный, волосы мокрые, б-р-р-р.

— Да я, — улыбается этот подлец, — в зал спустился позаниматься. Круассанчик тебе принёс.

— Сам ты круассанчик! — наваливается на него Жан-Жак и рычит: — Я тебя съем.

— Отпусти хоть в душ.

— Хрена с два я тебя отпущу!

Отабек смеётся, говорит, что по правилам Петербурга у кого сопли — тот и снизу.

И так каждый раз. Этот смех каждый раз дико щекочет прямо под рёбра. Жан-Жак обхватывает лицо Отабека ладонями, вглядываясь в довольно сощуренные глаза и бессовестное выражение лица, проводит кончиками пальцев за ушами. Из-за свежей стрижки кажется, что они оттопырены сильнее. Улыбайся, Отабек, смейся ещё.

Тренировался он в зале. Может кто-нибудь тут объяснить, как у него хватило глупости и наглости выбраться из постели, в которой лежит такой красавец, как Жан-Жак?! И попереться куда-то ни свет ни заря вместо того, чтобы сладко спать в обнимашках?

Ну назовите хоть три вещи, которые Отабек любит больше чем спать?

Отабек забирается сверху, нетерпеливо кусает за колючий подбородок. Ну ладно, назовите ещё две.

После оргазма Отабек весь горит, тело расслабленное, только глаза всё ещё дикие и чёрные. Его бедро под ладонью Жан-Жака дрожит. Всё перехвачено полосами фиксирующих пластырей с уже обтрёпанными краями — скоро к хирургу.

Жан-Жак загнанно дышит ртом в его мокрое плечо. «Попроси, попроси меня переехать в Америку — ближе к тебе, — мысленно шепчет он, — попроси, и я не буду больше сомневаться ни секунды, а. Попроси меня».

Отабек просит:

— Отдай полотенце, Жаным, — и вытягивает полотенце из-под Жан-Жака.

«Жаным» — личное, нежное. Карандашом в ежедневнике Отабека.

Уходит в душ. Эта его очаровательная привычка шляться голым по дому. Жан-Жак не знает, что с ней делать, и тоже не одевается, а в результате — они вылезают из постели только чтобы снова в неё прыгнуть.

— Бекки, подожди меня, а! — Жан-Жак путается в собственных ногах и чуть не падает с кровати.

«Бекки» — дурацкое и нарочито девчачье. Курсивом наколото прямо на сердце.

Распихивая все эти мысли, шелестит многословная речь Гоши о легкомыслии и о том, что он же говорил. Билеты на восьмой ряд отвергает без колебаний. «Либо мы смотрим с первых рядов, — отрезает Гоша, — либо не смотрим!»

Рука Отабека на плече, чашка кофе одна на двоих, серый рассвет в окнах длится уже целую вечность и всё никак не случится. Ну давай, постарайся. По-утреннему осипший голос Гоши стенает с динамика телефона: «Ах, в пизду вашу ложу! Поймите, в балете нужно видеть эмоции актёров, детали костюмов, высоту прыжка…» Сторговались на четвёртый ряд. Шекспир, комедия.

— …там рядом будет перфоманс, мы успеваем…

Французская команда с гастролями. По словам Гоши, это совершенно невозможно пропустить.

— Перфоманс мы хотим! Мы хотим перфоманс, Бекки?

Бекки ставит на стол огромные тарелки, звонко целует в макушку и обнимает крепко-крепко.

Фоном из динамика шелестит голос, явно не принадлежащий Гоше. Женский.

— Вышлю точку на карте. — Гоша прерывает разговор безапелляционными гудками.

— Вчера истоптали ноги — сегодня отсидим жопу, — заключает Жан-Жак. — Это Джей-Джей стайл!

— Точняк, — кивает Отабек, — завтракаем и бежим?

Запах бензина и застарелого салона пробивает даже заложенный нос Жан-Жака. Отабек садится на переднее — небось, боится, что Жан-Жак вздумает приставать. Жан-Жак брякает этой ржавой железякой, которая притворяется дверью колымаги. Он разочарованно смотрит в окно, на угрюмое небо, накрывшее крыши и тротуары.

—  _ Си-л-ней-е! _ — крякает таксист.

— Что? — Жан-Жак вслушивается внимательнее в разломанное русское слово.

— Сильнее дверью хлопни, — бросает через плечо Отабек, — не закрылась.

И тычет таксисту в навигатор, объясняет, что хочет проехать длинным путём — посмотреть город.

Такси трогается, и дешёвая гостиница и огромная чернеющая ёлка остаются позади вместе с номером, в котором Отабек ходит голый и говорит «Жаным», и их спальным районом с одинаковыми под копирку многоэтажками. Таксист задаёт пару вопросов, а потом, к слову, рассказывает, как он сам когда-то приехал в этот город вот уже много лет назад… Большую часть сказанного Жан-Жак теряет из-за каркающего выговора. Всё непонятное он додумывает сам. Допустим, человек приехал на заработки, допустим, поработал, потом перевёз семью. Допустим, он доволен. Тогда он был молод и полон авантюрных надежд. Без выходных колотил палеты, пока однажды, невероятным везением, через брата жены тестя, устроился на хлебзавод, и успешно воровал хлеб и муку, а потом назанимал у всех друзей разом по рублю и купил первую свою развалюху на колёсах, а после отдавал четыре года, занимая и перезанимая заново, зато смог наконец-то быть с женой и дочерью. Ради такого четыре года долгов — пшик и мелочи жизни. Может, когда он прибыл сюда впервые, у него не было этих глубоких морщин и таких пышных чёрных с проседью усов? Но эта засаленная кепка-восьмиклинка была точно. Кепка и любовь под сердцем.

Под сложную биографию и хриплый вокал магнитолы фасады зданий постепенно меняются, становятся всё внушительнее, обряжаются лепниной и декоративными элементами. С одной стороны совсем близко к дороге — наваливаются шершавым облицовочным камнем, с другой — отступают, разворачивая панораму города, выстраиваются далеко-далеко, на том берегу, вдоль свинцовой воды. Нева идёт уверенным потоком, охомутанная мостами и огороженная орнаментом ковки и тяжёлыми цепями.

Таксист вдруг меняет тему и рассказывает, что вот тот мост был первым, этот самый широкий, тот рисуют на всех логотипах как символ города, а этот был самым длинным когда-то давно, а теперь… Он хрипит про архитекторов, про дворцовые ансамбли, про пристройки разных эпох, победу и бесславный закат конструктивизма, про сталинский ампир и сталинский режим…

Отабек просит их высадить тут, у «одного из самых красивейших мостов», чтобы посмотреть его ближе.

Таксист берёт чаевые и душевно прощается:

_ — Хорошие вы ребята! А то понаедет пидарасов, — машет он рукой, — никакого спасу нет, э-эх-х… куда, блядь, катимся… _

Ветер совсем не злой.

Они шагают, размазывают бурую слякоть по шершавому рыжему камню набережной. Отабек надвигает бейсболку на самый нос. Жан-Жак послушно скрывает своё знаменитое лицо за повязкой.

—  _ Айда? _ — Отабек указывает козырьком в сторону моста.

Мост дрожит под ногами от шумно проносящихся мимо автомобилей. Перила вьются чугунным узором. Изысканные фонари с круглыми плафонами в оплётке бледных проводов праздничных гирлянд готовы вот-вот проснуться — вечер опускается на сталь бескрайнего простора воды. А день-то вообще был? Если да, то Жан-Жак этот момент упустил.

На пасмурном фоне города вспыхивают ослепительным золотом шпили и маковки церквей, ловят невидимые лучи уставшего солнца и горят ярче него самого.

— Красотища! Красотищища! В следующий раз отель в центре возьмём, а!

— А потом по миру идём, — соглашается Отабек.

Жан-Жак отмахивается: «Один раз живём, ну».

Нева идёт, дышит тяжёлым ветром, ворочает в своих водах глыбы серого льда и ошмётки мусора, медленно проносит их под мостом. Отабек не отрываясь смотрит вниз. Жан-Жак тоже смотрит, закрывается рукой от загоревшегося под мостом софита. Течение волнуется, гипнотизирует своей силой. От движения волн кружится голова и мерещится, что под ногами не мост — корабельная палуба, и чем больше грязные ледяные осколки, тем страшнее смотреть.

— Мы плывём, Бекки!

— Давай типа «Титаник», — Отабек внезапно со спины хватает за бока. Не очень интимно — как будто дурачится.

Да и пофигу. Жан-Жак раскидывает руки и смеётся ветру, неумолимой Неве, глупому мрачному небу, и кажется — они выходят в открытое море.

— Бекки, я вижу айсберг!

— Уходим, пока не утопли, — говорит Отабек и тянет за собой.

— Эй, первые же женщины и дети… — смеётся Жан-Жак, едва поспевая за Отабеком.

— Не мешай мне спасать тебя! — кричит Отабек, а сам уже бежит, сжимая в одной руке ладонь Жан-Жака, а в другой трость, которой и не пользовался сегодня.

Ничего себе он дал. Как будто обе ноги здоровые. Они петляют, расталкивая возмущённых прохожих, горло перехватывает от хохота, перила моста загораются новогодними лампочками, пока ещё совсем бледными в вечерних молочных сумерках, а город встречает гранитными колоннами.

— Сюда, — резко сворачивает Отабек и тащит под мост, по грубо отёсанным ступеням вниз, под защиту красных каменных ограждений, к самой кромке воды, заталкивает в закуток и прижимает к стене.

Бурая вода тихо плещется у ног, холодные пальцы стягивают повязку с лица Жан-Жака. Поцелуй смазанный и торопливый. И тут же шарф на нос, Жан-Жаку и себе — никто не узнает. На языке вкус поцелуя мешается с медным вкусом крови. Лоб разламывает пополам резкой болью. Всё никак не привыкнуть, что обычный насморк может доставлять такие неудобства. Как же надоело болеть, а!

— Вся стена наверняка обоссана, — шепчет Жан-Жак.

— Ты что? — шарф скрывает пол-лица, но по глазам видно, что Отабек улыбается, — в Петербурге не ссут.

Жан-Жак, запыхавшись, дышит ртом. Шмыгает носом. Долго целоваться и не вышло бы — попробуйте с соплями, да после пробежки, а.

— Ты как? — заглядывает в глаза Отабек.

— Как нога твоя, придурок? — Жан-Жак отходит, чтобы высморкаться в платок, а заодно сделать селфи. Тесно, как в гранитной шкатулке, один неверный шаг — и течение схватит и утащит вместе с талым льдом в свои тёмные глубины.

— Да нормально, давно уже не болит, — Отабек жмёт плечами и смотрит в жужжащий телефон. — Гошан звонит.

Город уводит к центру улочками и рябыми мостовыми. Лужи под ботинками разбиваются на осколки брызг, растекаются по тропинкам, посыпанным красной каменной крошкой. Кривую брусчатку сменяют то крупное зерно асфальта, то гранитные плиты, бежевые, серые, розовые. Под кончиками пальцев шероховатый голый бетон стен, глянцевые облицовочные плиты, штукатурка вся в сколах и трещинах, витые решётки ворот и разноцветно-золотые перила горбатого мосточка.

У входа в полысевший сквер, под сенью огромной искусственной ёлки, Гоша, преисполненный счастьем, смотрит в экран смартфона. Его пурпурное пальто и монолит бронзовой причёски соревнуются в пафосе с памятником, возвышающимся рядом на пьедестале.

—  _ Ваши зимние газоны приво-дят меня в восторг! _ — Жан-Жак жмёт Гоше наманикюренную руку и показывает на полосы жухлой травы.

—  _ У тебя хороший русский, _ — оценивает Гоша, хлопая подведенными тушью голубыми глазами, и здоровается с Отабеком. — Поторопимся — скоро начало.

По пути он объясняет, что время выбрано намеренно и совершенно специально — когда уже начинает темнеть, но фонари ещё не зажгли.

Среди прозрачных кустов белеет внезапный рояль перед строем белых скамеек. Люди уже сидят и стоят между скамьями и за ними.

— Идёмте, нам занято место. — Гоша указывает направление изогнутой ручкой зонта.

—  _ Валерьян Ревазович, _ — Гоша жмёт руку невысокому плотному старичку с торчащими седыми облаками волос из-под кожанной кепки. —  _ Это мои друзья: Отабек Алтын и Жан-Жак Леруа, _ — и поворачивается к ним: —  _ Мой коллега, народный артист, профессор музыки, Валерьян Ревазович Руруа. _

—  _ З-дравст-вуйте. Молодые люди… насмотрен… _ — Валерьян Ревазович внимательно изучает из-под толстых стёкол очков. —  _ Господин Отабек. Я большой поклонник… ваших, не побоюсь… аутентичных выступлений… по моему скромному. Мнению, _ — жмёт он Отабеку руку, —  _ как жаль, что так вышло в этом сезоне… _ — кивает он на трость, —  _ ничего, вы справитесь… вся ваша страна… верит. _

Отабек кивает и говорит, что прогнозы самые оптимистичные.

—  _ Господин Жан-Жак… оч-чень рад с вами. Познакомиться. Весьма. _ — Влерьян Ревазович неожиданно крепко жмёт руку и ему. —  _ Прекрасные программы… прекрасные… жаль. Что так вышло в этом сезоне… синусит… операция… не редкость для вашего брата… _

—  _ Моего брата? _ — Жан-Жак смотрит на Отабека.

— Идиома, — торопливо поясняет Гоша, —  _ подразумевает не твоего брата, а фигуристов в целом. _

—  _ Т-точно, _ — кивает Валерьян Ревазович, —  _ вас. Самых. _

Жан-Жак многозначительно улыбается во весь рот, показывая, что он так сразу и подумал. Они наконец садятся, и Гоша мигом выхватывает из кармана телефон:

—  _ Нужно выключить звук. _

На его щеках рдеет румянец от сигнала сообщения. Он вдохновлённо улыбается в экран и незамедлительно отвечает на поток пиликающих сообщений. А затем снисходительно-добродушно посматривает на окружающих, томно прикрывает глаза, утопая в мечтах. Одним словом, делает всё то, что и полагается свежевлюблённому человеку.

—  _ Выкльючи звук, _ — подсказывает Жан-Жак Гоше, и толкает его локтем.

Из ниоткуда возникает женщина в ослепительно белом смокинге, и вокруг замирает шорох разговоров. Кажется, даже сам город угомонил шум ветра и своих проспектов.

Гоша оглушительным шёпотом роняет слова «…маэстро», «…виртуозно», «…гениальное туше…»

Маэстро садится за рояль, откидывает с лица чёрные кудри, гордо поднимает смуглый античный профиль, тёмные пальцы контрастируют с белыми клавишами.

В напряжённой тишине её руки вздрагивают. Взлетают и падают вниз. И ещё раз.

Клац! Бряк!

Бешеный перебор и ещё удар.

Плечи в сияющем смокинге вздрагивают, буйные локоны бодро подпрыгивают в такт высокому звону и тяжелым мольбам рояля.

Из-под пальцев рождается немыслимая какофония звуков.

Отабек не отрываясь смотрит, едва заметно хмурит брови, прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Гоша держит себя за подбородок, вероятно, чтобы не отвалилась челюсть.

Жан-Жак оглядывается, чтобы удостоверится, что он не один вздрагивает от особенно внезапных аккордов.

Непредсказуеммый пассаж то обрывается, то набирает скорость.

Из глубин парка медленно выходят люди в чёрных балахонах с капюшонами, скрывающими лица.

— Что происходит? — шепчет Жан-Жак, наклоняясь к Отабеку. — Я забыл прочитать описание.

— Я тоже, — шепчет Отабек, не отводя взгляда от представления.

— Они символизируют космос, — любезно поясняет Гоша.

Спасибо. Теперь всё встало на свои места.

Люди в балахонах приближаются, замирают обугленными скульптурами, а маэстро бросает в недра рояля одёжную щётку. Гремящую коробку. И пустую пластиковой бутылку. И продолжает бить по клавишам, сотрясая воздух грохотом и треском. Небо стремительно темнеет, поглощая безумное действие. Из-под мрачных складок балахонов тянутся бледные руки и вдруг, в свете зажегшихся фонарей, люди начинают кидаться мерцающей сопливой массой, похожей на…

— Космическая слизь, — шепчет Гоша, — мы вышли из неё и в неё вернёмся.

Маэстро вскакивает с табурета, и яростно погружает руки под крышку рояля. В исступлении дёргает пальцами натянутые струны, заставляя инструмент рыдать. По её костюму пятнами растекается космическая слизь, изгадившая и её, и весь рояль уродливо-блестящими потёками.

Жан-Жак прикидывает цену химчистки.

Пианистка содрогается в экстазе, откидывается назад и без сил падает в объятия окруживших её жутких людей, даруя ушам блаженную тишину.

Недолгую из-за робкого всхлипа аплодисментов.

— А чё, всё? — подпрыгивает на скамье Жан-Жак. — Так что это было? Что с ней?

Отабек увлечённо пытается оттереть сверкающие глиттером сопли с колена, прилетевшие, по-видимому, рикошетом.

— Она вновь стала космической слизью, — благоговейно трепещет Гоша, — прошу меня простить…

Он порхает в гущу событий, щебечет с людьми космоса, откинувшими капюшоны. Валерьян Ревазович энергично жмёт руку маэстро, поздравляет с феерическим, по его скромному мнению успеху. Гоша с предельным восторгом выражает своё восхищение.

Жан-Жак жмёт плечами. Бывает.

— Есть хочу, — признаётся Отабек.

— Сейчас перекусим, а поужинаете потом, — рулит Гоша, наконец-то окончивший телефонный разговор, в котором уверял, что «Тебе бы очень понравилось, такое впечатление, такой восторг…» — После театра я, к моему прискорбию, не составлю вам компанию…

— Да мы поняли, — смеётся Жан-Жак, и живо интересуется: —  _ По каким причинам, персо-на не присоединилас сегодня?.. Тайна? _

—  _ Работает, _ — тяжело вздыхает Гоша.

Черные столбы фонарей провожают вдоль пешеходного переулка, в тёмном небе млечный путь из светлячков новогодних гирлянд, парадные входы домов настолько высокие, что чтобы увидеть вывеску, нужно задирать голову.

—  _ Пы-ш-ки, _ — усердно повторяет Жан-Жак за Гошей, —  _ какое пушистое слово. Пыш-ки. _

У окна с галогеновой вывеской стоит уставшая женщина весьма средних лет в синем фартуке с жестяным подносом в руках и разговаривает по телефону.

Внутри светло и пахнет маслом.

Гоша со входа отправляет Отабека занимать место: «карауль, кто уйдёт». А сам скорее занимает очередь.

—  _ Что тут есть? _ — Жан-Жак пытается увидеть хоть витрину сквозь плотную толпу очереди.

—  _ Пышки. _

— И всё?

— А что, ты хочешь взять что-то ещё, — закатывает глаза Гоша, — если есть  _ пышки _ ?

Ближайшие люди бросают в сторону Жан-Жака неодобрительные взгляды. Действительно, стыд-то какой.

Жан-Жак жмёт плечами: он же не знал.

Бледные стены кафе украшены обтрёпанной мишурой и тонкими нитками дождика. По залу вразвалочку бродит всё та же женщина в синем фартуке, собирает посуду на свой поднос и мажет тряпкой по столам, оставляя влажные разводы.

—  _ Где проведёшь каникулы? _ — Жан-Жак рассматривает людей, которые отходят от кассы с одинаковыми фарфоровыми тарелками и стаканами.

—  _ В городе. _

—  _ Работаешь? _

—  _ Она работает, _ — тяжело вздыхает Гоша, — _ сезон в разгаре — не до отдыха… Соревнования, выезды со спортсменами… _

Хмурая продавщица недовольно выбивает чеки. Жан-Жак улыбается ей, а она коротко спрашивает, что они будут брать.

—  _ Берите кофе, _ — рекомендует Гоша, и Жан-Жак берёт.

Он проталкивается в толпе людей к столику у окна, брякает тарелку с пышками и фарфоровый стакан с кофе о ламинированную под драгоценный малахит столешницу. Пегая кошка недовольно дёргает ухом и лениво спрыгивает с подоконника.

— Эй, киса-киса, — зовёт её Жан-Жак, — ну не уходи.

— Она не понимает по-английски. — Отабек отхлёбывает из стакана и недовольно морщится. — Скажи ей « _ кис-кис _ ».

—  _ Кис-кис-кис, _ — старается Жан-Жак.

Но кошка равнодушно уходит задрав хвост.

—  _ Это не кофе, _ — говорит Жан-Жак. —  _ Мы же просили кофе? _

—  _ Это кофе, _ — оскорбляется Гоша.

—  _ Это кофе, _ — грустно подтверждает Отабек. —  _ Наследие Советского Союза. _

—  _ А это… _ пончики, — указывает Жан-Жак на кривенькие пончики, посыпанные сахарной пудрой, — стрёмные какие-то.

—  _ Пышки, _ — кивает Гоша, —  _ совсем не как _ пончики.

—  _ А это… _ — Жан-Жак внимательно рассматривает белые квадратные бумажки, —  _ Пореза-ли ленту от кас-сового ап-парата? _

—  _ Это — как салфетки, _ — Гоша берёт бумажкой пончик, откусывает и жмурится от удовольствия.

Пышки на вкус… Пышные. Приторные и жирные. Бумажка мгновенно промасливается насквозь.

—  _ Сладкие, _ — выносит вердикт Жан-Жак, —  _ как ты. _

Отабек смотрит с самым пресным выражением лица.

— Ладно-ладно, признаю — ты гораздо слаще, — мирится Жан-Жак и пытается вытереть руки, но бумажки ничего не впитывают, только размазывают жир и сахар по пальцам.

Руки Гоши и Отабека чистые. Это какая-то советская закалка или вроде того.

Жан-Жак красиво слизывает сахарную пудру с губ. Отабеку бы понравилось, если бы он смотрел. Но он вместо этого пялится в окно.

Только и остаётся, что сердито глотать преслащёную молочную бурду из стакана.

— Грёбанные русские! Как вы это пьёте?! Американосам бы понравилось, ей-ей!

Отабек молча достаёт из рюкзака бутылку воды и влажные салфетки, протягивает Жан-Жаку. Даже не глянет на него, всё на автомате и по привычке.

Телефон Гоши пиликает, от этого его глаза наполняются светом. Он поспешно берёт телефон.

Пегая кошка выныривает из толпы людей, лавируя между ботинок, и прыгает на пустой стул рядом с Отабеком. С котами всегда так — ничего не понятно. Они уходят когда хотят и возвращаются без предупреждений, мурлычут: «Вот я — люби»

— Это не честно, её звал я, а не ты! — возмущенно шипит Жан-Жак, —  _ Предатель-ни-ца! _

— Просто рядом с тобой нет стула. — Отабек треплет кошку за сытые щёки.

Причём тут стул? Кошка просто чует своего, вот и весь сказ.

Уже на улице Отабек подходит очень близко и вдруг неуловимо сует Жан-Жаку руку в куртку. Так быстро, будто ничего и не было.

— Щипач из тебя бы вышел так себе, — посмеивается Жан-Жак и проверяет карман.

Маленький кубик оказывается детской жвачкой.

— Где взял? — тут же шелестит бумажкой Жан-Жак. — М-м-м, яблочная.

Отабек только пожимает плечами, как будто и сам не знает, где взял, и уходит за Гошей, не проверяя, идёт ли Жан-Жак следом.

На вкладыше влюблённые человечки держатся за руки.

«Любовь — это когда твоё будущее кристально ясно».

Некоторые отношения похожи на жвачку. Красочная упаковка с сердечком. Яркий насыщенный вкус, который стремительно исчезает, блекнет, превращаясь в ничто, но выплёвывать жалко — хочется выжать всё, что есть. Цепляться бесполезно — как ни старайся, в итоге в руке останется только глупый фантик с комиксом про то, какой должна быть настоящая любовь.

Именно так и было с Жан-Жаком уже не раз.

— Тут сквозной проход, — Гоша сворачивает в невидимый въезд между домами, проводит в глухой дворик, а из него в длинную тёмную арку.

В полумраке эхом перекатывается журчание — мужчина неопределённого возраста, пошатываясь, справляет нужду на облупленную стену.

—  _ Извините, _ — гулко бормочет мужчина, когда они проходят мимо.

—  _ Культурная столица, _ — хихикает Отабек, когда они выходят из арки на освещённую фонарями и гирляндами улицу.

— Точно, — Жан-Жак пихает Отабека в плёчо. —  _ Тут тоже ссут. Но оч-чень культур-но. _

—  _ Это не пропить, _ — вздыхает Гоша. —  _ Почти пришли. _

Перед входом Гоша деловито отдаёт распечатанные билеты на балет. «Это, — говорит, —  _ на всякий случай _ ».

Что это за такой « _ всякий случай _ », узнать не удаётся: женщина с высокой причёской и ярким макияжем принимает доказательства с экранов смартфонов. Турникет считывает штрихкод и без проблем пропускает в колыбель искусства.

Янтарные стены и навощенные паркеты сияют, люстры струятся гроздьями хрустальных капель. В стеклянных витринах красуются роскошные театральные костюмы прошлых лет, а мраморные лестницы зовут подняться выше и осмотреть великолепие с балконов. Театр — настоящий дворец.

Усталая очередь в гардероб змеится от самого входа.

Вокруг снуют люди: в нарядных платьях, костюмах, джинсах, растянутых свитерах и в футболках.

—  _ Так каково оно — с другой стороны? _ — осматривается Жан-Жак.

—  _ С какой стороны? _ — растерянно отвечает Гоша, в сотый раз проверяя давно уже молчащий телефон.

—  _ Любить того, кто в спорте. _

—  _ Ах, это… _ — Гоша решительно убирает телефон в карман. —  _ Это немного необычно. Непривычно. Не легко. _

— Ох,  _ понимаю _ , — кивает Жан-Жак, глядя на Отабека, который с открытым ртом оглядывается вокруг.

—  _ …Я сменил работу, _ — воодушевляется Гоша, —  _ теперь могу себе позволить разъезды. И скоро мы будем жить вместе. _

Сколько у Гоши было этих Ань? Под каждую Аню работу менять? Стоит оно того, а?

Жан-Жак ничего не говорит, конечно, говорить такое — совсем не вежливо. Но, видимо, по лицу всё видно, или Гоша читает мысли, потому что он надувается от возмущения.

—  _ Но это стоит того! _ — Гоша прижимает раскрытую ладонь к груди. —  _ Конечно, да. Она необыкновенная, особенная! _

Да-да, мы слышали. Отабек вот тоже особенный. Стоит так близко, можно протянуть руку и щёлкнуть снизу, чтоб закрыть глупо разинутый рот. Жан-Жак тут же понимает, что и сам стоит с раскрытым ртом. Но у него-то есть оправдание.

— …самое главное, — переходит на английский Гоша, — это понимать, к чему идти. Мы смотрим друг на друга и нам понятно, что между нами происходит и что будет дальше.

А вот Жан-Жаку нихуя не понятно, что происходит и что дальше. Или понятно, но он всё отгоняет эту болезненную мысль.

Костяшками цепляет Отабека под подбородок и с характерным клацаньем захлапывает челюсть.

— Муха залетит, а!

Кто-то трепещет от смсок и разговоров о своей возлюбленной. Отабек пинает Жан-Жака под жопу.

Жан-Жак фыркает от смеха, отряхивается, улыбка застывает на губах. Гардеробщица смотрит на оторванную петельку с суровостью наступающих гуннов.

—  _ Без петельки не принимаем. _

—  _ Пе-тель-ка нет, _ — заикается Жан-Жак, —  _ за ка-пьюшон. Извьи-ни-ти. _

—  _ Петельки, _ — на автомате поправляет Отабек.

—  _ Петель-ки, _ — улыбается Жан-Жак.

—  _ Лариса Дмитриевна, _ — вклинивается Гоша, отодвигая Жан-Жака плечом. Он поддакивает гардеробщице, заговаривает ей зубы, цокает языком и возмущается нынешней молодёжью, обещает сделать строгий выговор негодяю, который не в состоянии даже починить своей куртки. Втюхивает куртку без петельки вместе с курткой Отабека и своим вельветовым пальто и уводит товарищей из столпотворения в просторный холл.

— Строгие они у вас, — хихикает Жан-Жак и добавляет серьёзно: —  _ Российские гардероб-счи-цы строгие. Строгие, но справьидли-вые. _

«Сюда, пройдёмте, — торопит Гоша, — там буфет, вот тут уборная, если нужно, сходим сейчас, первое действие долгое…»

Контролерша на входе сообщает, что у них партер, первый ряд. На подколку Жан-Жака о том, что связи Гоши же не работают, тот взмахивает тяжёлыми ресницами, демонстративно вперив взгляд в высоченный потолок.

В торжественно-золотом зале полный комплект: бельэтаж, партер, ложа, огромный занавес, стая светильников, красные бархатные стульчики и пожилая женщина, запрещающая снимать действие на телефон.

—  _ И почему в теьатрах всегда такийе неудобные крьесла? _ — Жан-Жак устраивается в середине.

—  _ Чтобы ты не расслаблялся, _ — с знающим лицом кивает Отабек.

— Хах,  _ чтобы ты не за-храпьел, в центре пьессы, а, _ — хихикает Жан-Жак, и напускает серьёзный вид, поправляя воображаемые очки: —  _ Вкушат ийскусство следует с… прьевозмоганием! Го-ша, вот зачем, спрашиваьется, Отабеку комфорт? Посмотрьи на него! _

—  _ Потакать мирским потребностям бренной плоти, не иначе, _ — внимательно смотрит Гоша на Отабека и поясняет ему: —  _ Духовность должна превалировать над низменным желанием развалиться как сытый боров. _

—  _ Вот и я говорью! _ — хлопает себя по колену Жан-Жак, —  _ каждый дьен ему говорю, а он мнье знаешь что? _

—  _ А он тебе говорит идти на хуй, _ — кивает Гоша. —  _ Никакого воспитания. Понаехали. _

—  _ Дикие люди. _ — Жан-Жак заговорщицки шепчет Гоше: —  _ Я даже стесньял-ся ийдти с ним в тьеатр. _

—  _ Я тебе всеку сейчас. _

—  _ О, слышал? Го-ша? _

Но Гоша не слышал. Он порывисто достаёт телефон и улыбается в экран, а потом быстро набирает сообщение тонкими пальцами, прежде чем выключить звук. Его глаза горят и сам он не здесь, а где-то далеко-далеко самозабвенно танцует с интимными словами на радиоволнах, там, где нет места двум не умеющим вести себя в приличных местах оболтусам, прогуливающим тренировки.

—  _ Кто она? _ — толкает в бок Жан-Жак. —  _ Мы её знаем? _

Гоша загадочно улыбается, свет медленно гаснет.

—  _ Сколько можно ёрзать? _ — ласково шепчет Отабек. —  _ Прижми ты жопу. _

—  _ Я бы прижал жёпу… _ — шепчет Жан-Жак засранцу в ухо.

В темноте рука Отабека сжимает бедро и скользит вверх, волна огня на опережение обжигает пах, живот и щёки.

— Бекки,  _ как не стыдно… _

Занавес поднимается, открывая огромную орхидею с феей, спящей на лепестках, как на кровати. Жан-Жак прикусывает язык, а Отабек убирает руку.

На сцене пляшут эльфы и феи. По волшебному лесу летают в танце обезумевшие люди. Они все влюблены и все — не в тех. Героев запутала магия проказника с волшебной пылью. Они все влюблены по ошибке.

Жан-Жак смотрит на Отабека.

Может, Жан-Жак от любви превратился в осла, а Отабек от любви не видит ослиной головы, но скоро-скоро, за первым же сном пелена должна упасть с его глаз — ведь так куда лучше раскроется комедийный сюжет их истории.

Ослиная голова вновь станет человечьей, и всё окажется лишь волшебным сном.

— Не спи, — толкает Жан-Жак локтем, и Отабек открывает глаза.

Он давно не смотрит так, как Гоша смотрит на свой дурацкий телефон, в котором слова от таинственной собеседницы.

Отабек только просит отдать полотенце, да говорит закапать нос.

«Я не хочу тебя терять, — отчаянно шепчет Жан-Жак в своей голове, — не хочу просыпаться». Но Отабек не слышит.

Шампанское волнующе шипит на языке — пьянит ароматом, оставляя кисло-вяжущее послевкусие.

—  _ Хорошее, _ — делится радостью Жан-Жак, и ставит бокал на высокий столик буфета, наслаждаясь характерным стуком стекла о стекло.

Такое же волнующее, как их любовь, и так же кружит голову и угрожает невыносимым похмельем, если вовремя не остановиться. Это проверено.

Отабек тихо звякает чашкой чая о белоснежное блюдце.

—  _ …положа руку на сердце, великим спектаклем его не назовешь. Но выдающимся — вполне можно… _

— А? — Жан-Жак отрывается от программки, которую осилил-таки, хоть и не без помощи Отабека.

— Я говорю, — Гоша смакует коньяк, прикрывая глаза, — вам повезло увидеть классический балет в предновогоднюю неделю.

— Не этому соне — он половины не видел, потому что дрых! Думал, раз актёры спят, то и ему можно!

— Пф, под твои швырканья над ухом разве уснёшь?

— Я думаю, что знаю, кто мы с тобой в этом спектакле, — заявляет Жан-Жак и обвиняюще указывает в Отабека: — Ты — тот индийский мальчик, которого так хотел себе король эльфов. А ведь с этого подкидыша весь бардак и начался.

— Интересная интерпретация. — Отабек серьёзно кивает. — Я думал, что всё началось с самодурства короля эльфов.

Святая мадонна, и как он умудряется всё на свете испортить?! Отабек не даёт ответ на этот вопрос. Он продолжает:

— Так, а ты тот… с головой осла?

— Я — король эльфов, придурок!

— Король эльфов — придурок? — Отабек уворачивается от тычка.

Жан-Жак прячется за столешницу от ответного выпада.

— Звонок дали, — проговаривает Гоша, как для дурачков, которые, можно подумать, сами не слышали звонка.

— Поторопимся, — размахивает программкой Жан-Жак, — а то пропустим три свадьбы и веселье короля, который захапал-таки себе индийского мальчика.

— Там ещё светлячки будут, а король, между прочим, очень женат…

— …он разведётся, и мальчик будет напоминать об этом до самой гробовой доски, мы поняли, да. А ты, Гоша? — отмахивается Жан-Жак и указывает Гоше на телефон. —  _ Есть в етой истори-и твоя тайнайа льюбовь? _

Гоша внимательно смотрит на остатки коньяка на самом донышке пузатого бокала.

—  _ Королева фей, _ — восхищённо вздыхает он, —  _ она, безусловно, королева фей! _

—  _ Ето та, что вльюбилась в осла? _ — гогочет Жан-Жак.

—  _ Это были просто чары! _ — снисходительно улыбается Гоша и бросает салфетку в пустое блюдце. —  _ Идёмте — дали второй звонок. _

Просто чары, да. Жан-Жак смотрит на Отабека.

— Нос закапай, — улыбается Отабек, —  _ осёл. _

Похоже, тут чары на самом исходе. Пора просыпаться.

Жан-Жак ставит пустой бокал стукая стеклом о стекло. Хорошее шампанское. Такая острая горчинка на дне бокала дорого стоит.

**Author's Note:**

> *Нева́ — река в России, протекающая по территории Ленинградской области и Санкт-Петербурга


End file.
